The present invention relates to lowering and/or lifting a rail track portion or section in between different rail tracks arranged in different vertical levels, to thereby move a rail vehicle from one of these tracks to the other one. The invention is particularly concerned with locking that movable track section to the one or the other track. A station of the type to which the invention pertains is disclosed, for example, in German printed patent application No. 3,241,744. The station is quite expensive, whereby an inherently necessary structure of that station includes a longitudinally movable latch bolt which, in conjunction with associated equipment, is a considerable cost increasing factor. Moreover, turning off this particular station in case of breakdown or other interferences will not occur with absolute certainty, and the avoidance of damage is not guaranteed.